


Light, Leaf, Foot, Hand, Wing

by ThornyHedge, Universal_Acid



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/pseuds/Universal_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin only intended to chastise Fili for teasing Bilbo about orcs. What actually transpired was very, very different.</p><p>Fili is written by Thorny Hedge.<br/>Thorin is written by Universal Acid.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small"><b>Trigger Warnings and Disclaimer:</b> Please note that this story contains graphic depictions of consensual sex. I do indeed condone such activity between adults of legal consenting age, but understand that this is a work of fiction. All rights and privileges belong to their licensed, respective owners. This is written solely for personal reasons and not for profit.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light, Leaf, Foot, Hand, Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/gifts).



“You think a night raid by orcs is funny, do you?” Thorin glared pointedly at his nephews from his perch at the top of the cliff. Moodily, he stalked over to them. Kili seemed to sense Thorin’s anger, and he dropped his eyes in deference. 

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Kili said softly. Fili was silent beside him. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Thorin muttered. “You know nothing of the world.” 

He glared from one nephew to the other. Kili at least had the shame to drop his eyes and flush with humility, but Fili, he looked remorseless. He was apparently all too happy to let his brother take the blame for harassing that sad little Hobbit. 

“Fili, I would have a word with you. Immediately.” 

Fili paused a moment before he stood, knowing that he was about to get an earful. He had been observing Thorin since he’d arrived at Bag End. Thorin was, for obvious reasons, tense from his negotiations at Ered Luin. Yet, in typical fashion, Thorin still managed to find ways to continue his “heir training” with Fili--which normally involved critiquing most of Fili’s actions. It especially annoyed Thorin when Fili gave into his brother’s antics. He was not expecting this conversation with his uncle to go well, yet he walked where Thorin indicated, into the nearby woods. 

Thorin walked a pace behind Fili to ensure that he could keep an eye on his still somewhat impertinent nephew. It was not that he distrusted his sister-son. In fact, Fili was tremendously capable as an heir, and Thorin trusted him immensely. But in times like these, when the last remnants of Fili’s irresponsible youth made themselves apparent, Thorin deliberately placed himself in a position of authority from where he could keep a watchful eye on Fili, knowing that his nephew would feel the gaze and would learn to mind. 

Fili knew the routine well. Thorin would bore through him with those piercing blue eyes, dressing him down and reminding him of his need to constantly carry himself as a prince of Erebor. Joking about with Kili, especially about subjects that might trigger Thorin or the other older warriors, simply would not be tolerated. He didn’t need Thorin to tell him that. 

It’s not that he wasn’t eager to be alone with Thorin. Quite the opposite, in fact. Since coming of age, he’d learned to appreciate the singular attractiveness of his brooding uncle. He enjoyed listening to Thorin’s voice--whether he be speaking or singing. Fili especially enjoyed Thorin’s storytelling, when he was able to catch the king in a charitable mood. 

Fili was not, however, fond of this tension-filled Thorin who had returned from his negotiations. Thorin needed to relax; their quest had seemingly only just begun and the king was already wound up far too tightly for Fili’s liking. Something had to be done about it.

Thorin led Fili away from the rest of the camp to a small thicket of oak and pine trees. Here, they disturbed an owl as they entered the little clearing. The bird took wing and soared up into the sky and disappeared over the canopy. When Thorin looked back at Fili, walking a few paces in front of him, he had to consciously remind himself just what he was here for. It was certainly not bird watching. 

He stopped walking and cleared his throat, signaling for Fili to halt. When Fili stopped and then turned, Thorin fixed his nephew with his Sternest Uncle Glare. 

“You have no business in joking about things that are beyond your understanding.” Thorin lowered his voice to a deep growl. Fili had found that voice terribly intimidating when he had been a little dwarfling. Over the past eighty-two years, the voice had worked like a charm in bringing Fili up to remember his responsibilities. Now, Thorin was certain that it would have the same effect and would banish the last of Fili’s rebellious youth. “Moreover, you are enabling your brother to be irresponsible and cocky. Do you think Kili is growing up well because you let him misbehave himself? Do you think you’re setting a good example?” 

He folded his arms over his chest and waited for Fili’s response. 

Fili knew what Thorin wanted to hear, although it wasn’t necessarily what he wanted to say to him. It was an oft-danced waltz they performed. “You’re right, of course, Uncle,” he admitted, recalcitrantly looking up at the older dwarf from under a curtain of golden hair. “We were only seeking to break tension. Our burglar friend seems quite nervous traveling away from the Shire, yet he also seems to have a bit of a latent sense of humor. I suppose we thought that he’d come to enjoy our company more if we joked with him.” He smiled. “You’re always stressing how important it is for us to put our guests at ease.” 

Thorin scowled at Fili, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge to himself that the lad was right. Indeed, what Fili was suggesting was only good diplomacy. Perhaps he had brought Fili up right after all. Still, he had no intent of letting Fili win this battle. 

“Well, in any case,” Thorin said gruffly, “Orcs are nothing to joke about. You could have picked a lighter topic, anything but orcs!” Even as he said it, he tried to come up with a topic worth joking about. But Thorin was garbage at humor, and there was a reason why he never joked about anything whatsoever. Life was serious, and there was no place in the world for the crass, obnoxious things that youngsters found so hilarious. He deepened his scowl and squared his shoulders, determined to make Fili see that kings had no business or time to embrace humor. 

“I am terribly sorry, Uncle,” Fili nodded. “You’re right. It was inexcusable to make light of a situation that caused you such terrible pain in the past. Especially at a time when you’re already carrying so much tension with you.” He took a chance and walked a few feet closer to Thorin, closing the gap between them. “I should like, with your permission, to help ease that burden,” he lay a hand on Thorin’s forearm and locked his eyes with the king’s. 

The warmth of Fili’s palm began to penetrate the layers of fabric on Thorin’s sleeve. Despite himself, Fili’s touch and the gentleness in his expression was taking the edge off of Thorin’s surliness. He pulled his arm away and cleared his throat to regain his iron composure, but Fili’s touch had left Thorin’s skin tingling beneath his clothing. He rubbed the spot that Fili had touched, but couldn’t shake the lingering sensation of having been touched, and enticingly so. 

“Uncle,” Fili tilted his head to one side, as if considering him, “when is the last time you have had _release?_ ” he asked. “I cannot help but wonder if it might help you sleep more soundly, and awake more refreshed in the morning.” 

If not for the subtle upturn at the corner of Fili’s mouth, Thorin would have never guessed just what his nephew was implying. He felt his eyes go wide and he nearly stammered out his response. 

“Why, Fili!” Thorin cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling very awkward. It was none of Fili’s business. No one but Thorin Oakenshield needed to know that it had been more than a decade since the King of Durin’s Folk had been intimate with another. And so he stalled and, sounding stupid to his own ears, demanded, “Just what exactly are you suggesting? That - that I am _chaste?”_

“I mean you no disrespect, Uncle,” the blond assured him. “In fact, I mean the exact opposite. I wish to,” he paused, turning slightly pink, “to offer myself in order to help ease your tension. I have no doubt that you are quite skilled as a lover, but due to your responsibilities, it may have been some time since you have lain with another.” 

Thorin had nothing to say to that. He felt the flush of embarrassment rising in his neck and made to glare again at his nephew, but somehow he was finding it difficult to be cross with Fili anymore. It was something about the way the pale starlight fell across Fili’s features, or perhaps it was the slow grin that spread over Fili’s features that only now Thorin noticed were actually quite handsome. He dropped his eyes to the ground, at a loss for words. 

“I have wanted you for many years,” Fili admitted, again stepping close to Thorin, hoping against hope the king would respond in kind. When Thorin didn’t immediately pull away, he leaned into him and whispered, “I should like very much to be with you, my king.” 

“I...” Thorin sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils, blushing. This was inappropriate, improper. Fili was his nephew! But when he tried to say as much to Fili, his words caught on his tongue. He swallowed and hoped that the motion would help him to bite back the long-since-addressed desire that had begun to rise in his trousers. 

It didn’t help. He stared at the pine needles and leaves upon the ground. Try as he might to distract himself, he could not seem to muster the necessary will for pushing Fili away, and as his eyes kept drifting back upwards, a small and unruly part of his mind kept imagining Fili bereft of his clothing. 

“Thorin,” Fili called his uncle by his proper name for the first time that night, and his voice dropped to a different register than that normally used for polite conversation. “We’re in the middle of the woods, alone and away from the eyes of others. If you feel this idea is poorly-conceived, merely say so and I will speak no more of it,” Fili lowered his head sadly. “But I shall certainly continue to think about it, every time I look at you.” 

“I never thought such a thing,” Thorin said quickly, surprising himself both with the gentleness and the eagerness in his voice. “Dare I say, I... am flattered. In fact, very much so. But Fili...” He hesitantly brushed his fingers against Fili’s gloved hand, then left them lingering on the supple leather as an invitation that he was both hopeful and terrified that Fili might accept. “It has been a very long time since I have done this. I do not know if you would be pleased with what I can offer.” 

“Oh, Thorin,” Fili smiled up at him softly. “I cannot imagine not being pleased.” Fili raised his lips to Thorin’s neck and lay a soft kiss there, testing the waters. 

Thorin gasped a little at the sensual feeling of his nephew’s lips upon the flushed skin of his throat. Any former hesitation was banished at the brush of Fili’s braided moustache and his gentle, wet mouth upon the sensitive skin beneath Thorin’s jaw. He found himself leaning into the touch, eager for more. 

As the old and long-unattended-to desire unfurled within him, he found himself suddenly yearning for more than just a brush of lips on skin. He closed his hands upon Fili’s waist and pulled his handsome nephew close, pressing his stiffening cock against Fili’s muscled thigh. 

Fili was vindicated by the insistent push of Thorin’s arousal against his hip. Thorin smelled of pipeweed, leather and of _home,_ \--an inexplicable combination of scents that brought Fili comfort whenever his beloved uncle was near. It was this comfort that emboldened him to entwine both hands into the rich mane of Thorin’s dark hair and slot his mouth over top of his uncle’s in a passionate, promising kiss. 

Breathless, Fili pulled away, studying the king’s face for any signs of hesitation. When he found none, he told him, “I would like to disrobe you, highness, if I may.” 

Thorin gave a soft shudder of delight at the idea. Though the crown was usually a heavy burden, there were occasionally times when the position of King brought with it certain pleasures and entitlements that he now found all too enticing. He drew himself up and peered down at Fili, using his height to his advantage in asserting his authority. 

“From your knees,” he murmured. “And slowly.” 

Fili dropped reverently and gracefully, hands trailing down Thorin’s hips and thighs as he did so. Though he’d hoped to start with Thorin’s warm outer coat so they’d have something to lie upon, he was so excited by Thorin’s suggestion that he immediately complied. He began with Thorin’s belt, eyes locked with his uncle as he unclasped it and let it fall to the ground. With a warm hand spanning one of Thorin’s buttocks, he undid the drawstring of Thorin’s trousers, then slid the outer pants and smallclothes down in one smooth motion. 

He entreated Thorin to put a steadying hand on his shoulder as he eased the king out of his boots and slid his pants off over both feet. 

“I shall have to get to my feet to take care of the rest,” he told his uncle. 

“No,” Thorin commanded, suddenly revelling in his dominance. “You look prettier there on your knees.” 

He swiftly unbuckled his bracers and tossed them to the forest floor. Then he pushed himself out of his furs and his armor, unable to move fast enough to get his suddenly too-warm body free to the cool night air. But more than the kiss of gentle wind upon his skin, he craved Fili’s mouth, his hands, and the renewing caress that he had gone so long without. As he finished undressing himself down to his trousers, he never took his eyes off his eager-to-please heir, wanting Fili more with every passing second. He undid the laces of his trousers and let his fully engorged erection spring forth. 

Eye-level with Thorin’s erection, Fili was compelled to reach out and touch. “Thorin...” he raised his eyes. “May I?” 

Thorin said nothing. Instead, he affixed Fili with a wanting gaze and pressed a heavy thumb to Fili’s supple lip. He slipped the digit inside, eager to feel the warmth of Fili’s wet mouth upon his straining cock. Then he withdrew his thumb from Fili’s mouth and left his palm resting on Fili’s bearded cheek and nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly. 

Fili took a deep whiff of his lover before taking Thorin’s turgid cock in one hand, testing the heft of it and admiring its girth in the moonlight. Pre-come glistened at its tip and Fili leaned in for a first taste, sighing as its saltiness hit his taste buds. He swallowed audibly, then drew the organ into his mouth, tongue circling the crown drawing forth another spurt of clear liquid. 

Thorin gasped low in pleasure as Fili expertly toyed with him. He had not expected Fili to be so skillful, nor so willing to please. He gave an involuntary thrust into Fili’s mouth, savoring the warmth of his nephew’s mouth, the gentle vibrations when Fili hummed against him, and above all, the utter violation of established norms that forbid such intimacy between kin. 

He had never known himself to be so subversive. But now, he found that he liked it. He liked it very much indeed. 

“Uncle,” Fili wondered, pulling off with a soft, wet sound. “Would you like me to remove my clothing as well?” 

The suggestion made Thorin ache in anticipation. “Yes,” he murmured. “I would feast my eyes upon you. You are very... alluring.” He felt himself blushing, and he added with a smirk, “Almost illegally so.” 

Warm from his exertions, Fili ripped off his fur mantle and outer coat, laying the latter out on the ground behind him. His tunic lifted easily over his head, revealing his torso to Thorin, already shining with a light layer of perspiration. To entice his uncle, he lay back on his coat to wriggle less than gracefully out of his boots and trousers. 

Blue eyes shining, he asked with a chuckle, “Now, where were we?” 

Thorin watched Fili undress himself there on the ground. He had never imagined Fili to look so utterly delightful under his layers of clothing and his furs, but now that he was drinking in the image of his lithe, well-muscled nephew, he wondered how he could have possibly overlooked someone so physically flawless as Fili. 

The chill of the air caused Fili’s exposed flesh to pebble, his nipples to harden. But the shivers came more from the look on Thorin’s face than from the cold. 

“Uncle?” Fili asked, voice huskier than usual. “Would you find it terribly forward if I told you I was carrying,” he paused, “lubrication?” 

Thorin raised his eyebrows. _Of course_ they would need to use that if things progressed. Mahal, it had been so long. But now, he was curious more than anything as to why Fili just happened to have it hidden away in his pocket.

“I-I don’t carry it as a rule, of course,” Fili clarified. But how was he to tell Thorin he’d been planning for this very situation since Thorin had arrived at Bag End? Instead of speaking, he reached for Thorin’s hand, beckoning for him to join him on the impromptu blanket of his coat. 

“There’s no harm in being prepared, I suppose.” Thorin joined his nephew down upon the forest floor and kicked off his boots. Then he palmed himself lazily, unabashedly devouring Fili with his eyes, savoring the contours of his young body. His pert nipples and the dusting of golden hair upon his torso, trailing down between his strong pectorals and over his abdomen, where beneath the curve of soft resiliency, there was the hint of musculature. All in all, Fili was physical prowess and sexuality embodied. The idea that Thorin might soon be inside him was almost too much to take. It was all he could to to keep from pawing at Fili’s body like some hungry animal. He was eager, but not unrestrained. At least, he hoped he didn’t seem to be. 

“Suddenly, you no longer seem so coquettish, Thorin,” Fili smiled, carding his uncle’s hair gently, eyes riveted to Thorin’s busy hands. “I daresay you seem rather... voracious.” Fili took advantage of having his hand in Thorin’s thick hair to wrap his hand around the back of Thorin’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Thorin was as intimidating without his clothing as he was fully outfitted in armor. 

Thorin knew his blush was deepening. To hide his lingering shyness, he pushed himself up with one hand while keeping the other affixed to his eager cock and leaned in and over Fili, pressing him down to the ground with a passionate kiss. It was easier to pretend that he still had it after so long if he took charge. Fili seemed convinced enough, but little did Fili know, Thorin’s heart was trembling. He would never tell Fili that, either. At least, not just yet. 

With the chill pressing in on them, Fili was grateful for the warmth of Thorin blanketing him. While he’d longed for Thorin to touch him and speak to him with tenderness for so many years, the whole scene they were playing out seemed surreal. “Can you,” he began, “maybe, just for a little while, not think of me as your nephew?” 

Thorin pulled back a little and fixed Fili with a pensive expression. “It’s a simple fact, Fili,” he whispered. But then, at the subtle flicker of discontent in Fili’s eyes, he added quickly, “But I suppose I can try.” 

“Right now, I would rather not be thought of as the heir who’s never quite good enough. Who doesn’t live up to your ideals,” Fili said softly. “It pains me to disappoint you. You can’t know how much.” 

“Oh, Fili!” Thorin kissed Fili quickly before he could say another self-deprecating thing. “I do not think you could possibly disappoint me in this matter. I confess, I...” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. 

Fili cocked his head inquisitively. 

“I do not wish to hold authority over you as a lover,” Thorin said. “I would feel... like I was abusing my power by doing so. As if you would only choose to know me because I was commanding it. You may be my nephew and my heir, but I would never hold you to any obligation for intimacy.” Thorin was suddenly crestfallen. “You don’t believe that, do you?” 

“I find it amusing that you think that you are in any way calling the shots here, Thorin,”I’ve been hoping for an opportunity to be with you privately since you returned from Ered Luin so distraught. I do not view this as any sort of coercion. Unless, _I_ am the one manipulating you,” Fili admitted, leaning back on one elbow. “Do you desire this, my king?” 

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “That’s not fair,” he muttered. He said it as he mouthed Fili’s throat, reveling in the salty taste of Fili’s skin and the coarseness of his well-groomed, handsome beard. “You cannot require me to not think of you as my nephew or heir if you’re going to turn around and call me your king.” He pulled back and gently caressed Fili’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “If we do this, we leave our titles at the door. Or, edge of the forest, as the case may be. You are only Fili, and I am only Thorin. Not a prince and a king, nor a nephew and his uncle. Just lovers. Do you find that acceptable?” 

“That is exactly what I desire, Thorin. To be your lover. An equal, if only for the here and now,” Fili clarified, caressing Thorin’s jawline with his cold nose. 

Thorin leaned into Fili’s nuzzle and planted a kiss on that frosty skin. He rubbed his hands over Fili’s sumptuous body and found him a little frigid to the touch. But the one place where Fili was certainly not frigid was where it mattered the most - between the thighs, nestled there beneath a patch of curling blond hair, Fili was warm, hard, and fully at the ready. Still, out of courtesy, Thorin reached for his coat and draped it over them both like a blanket, taking the edge out of the chilly night air even while he hoped that their lovemaking would warm them to the point of where they did not need the covering. 

“I want you,” Thorin whispered, suckling on Fili’s collarbone. He closed his fist around Fili’s cock and worked his foot between his lover’s knees, hoping to spread those muscled limbs apart so that he could position himself there in that sweet place between Fili’s legs. 

Fili bucked up eagerly, as Thorin’s words went directly to his hips. He readily granted Thorin access, while one of his hands floundered around a bit, reaching into one of the many inner pockets of his coat for a small vial he’d been carrying. “It’s not much,” he told Thorin. “But it’ll do.” 

Thorin picked up the vial and turned it over in his hands. The moonlight danced upon the blue glass surface, illuminating the thick liquid within. “It should do,” he said as he pried the cork loose with his teeth. He carefully drizzled a bit onto his palm and stroked himself until the cool, viscous oil warmed beneath his touch. 

Fili imagined he was feeling the silkiness of Thorin’s proud cock in his own grip as he watched him prepare himself. 

Thorin added a touch more of the oil to his fingertips before recorking the bottle and setting it aside with his clean hand. In all things, even the carnal acts, he valued fastidiousness. Still, there was something particularly enticing about the filthiness that came with intimate pleasure. Perhaps it was Thorin’s attentiveness to cleanliness that had kept him without a lover for all these long, lonely years. He decided then that it was better to enjoy the blissful messiness of this moment than to obsess over whether he might stain the pine needles with lubricant. Briefly, he glanced up at Fili for permission before very gently touching his fingers to Fili’s entrance. 

“May I?” 

Fili didn’t hesitate to nod, encouraging Thorin to touch and explore where he’d longed those forge-strong fingers to delve. He was trembling again, this time from need. He groaned unchecked when the first finger breached him, adjusting to the welcome sensation of fullness while still coming to terms that it was, at long last, Thorin, doing this to him. 

Entranced by the tightness of Fili’s muscled entrance around his digit, he pressed a second finger into the heat and let Fili relax a little before gently hooking his fingers forward until they brushed up against that little bundle of sensation buried deep within Fili’s body. When Fili’s breath hitched, Thorin knew he had found it, and he stroked it again, delighting in making Fili pliant with the mere touch of a finger. 

“Gods,” Fili groaned, “Aulë, Thorin. You certainly don’t copulate as if it’s been ‘far too long,’” he smiled. “More like a well-seasoned lover.” 

“I’ve got one of those too, you know,” Thorin breathed. “Just because I’m out of practice with a lover doesn’t mean my hands are... well... unused.” He laughed softly. Then he was blushing again. He was glad for the low light, otherwise Fili would see just how bashful about it he really was. 

Fili had to close his eyes against the unbidden vision of his utterly majestic Uncle Thorin pleasuring himself in such a manner. “My, but that’s something I wouldn’t mind watching.” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. “I--,” he gasped in pleasure. “More? Deeper, Thorin?” 

Thorin laughed in earnest now. “It’s a long journey to Erebor,” he said, obliging Fili by slipping a third finger inside and burying them to the knuckles. He wriggled them as he spoke, low and husky over Fili’s soft, lilting moans. “I’m sure we can arrange something involving you watching me toy with myself.” 

Fili, meanwhile, was having trouble forming words. “C-can’t wait to have you inside me, Thorin,” he managed to pant, between’s Thorin’s prodding of his prostate. 

Thorin gave a low shudder of anticipation and his cock gave an eager jump at the thought. Without another word, he slipped his fingers out of Fili, gently grabbed hold of Fili’s thigh, and hooked one of Fili’s legs up and around his waist to position himself at Fili’s entrance, leaking tip almost - but not quite - touching the quivering, prepared entrance. He chuckled low in his throat, amusing himself with his teasing. 

Fili keened at the loss of contact, hips unconsciously leaping forward for more, only to be mercifully filled again, but much deeper this time. He mewled in pleasure as Thorin slid inside, pleased with the quality of the oil he’d pilfered from Bilbo’s pantry. 

As Thorin slid into Fili’s tight, pulsating body, he could not contain the low gasp of pleasure at the enveloping warmth that he had not even known he’d wanted. But now, as he eased himself in slowly, always watching Fili’s eyes for a sign of pain or discomfort, he suddenly realized that he, in his single-mindedness and devotion to his kingdom, had paid too little heed to his own needs or to Fili’s yearnings for him. It felt good to be wanted. And by such a fair, noble creature as the one he was now fully ensheathed within. 

“Ahh, Fili...” he moaned softly as he began to thrust. 

Thorin’s face scrolled through a gamut of emotions--concern, fear, lust, comfort--and Fili welcomed them all. He’d spent so much time emulating Thorin, observing him, that he could tell by a subtle tilt from the king’s head how he was going to speak before he did so. “Is it as you imagined it might be, Thorin?” he asked, arching his back. 

“I had no idea,” Thorin whispered. He let his eyes drift closed and he savored the motion, Fili’s soft breath upon his skin, and the way that Fili gasped in pleasure as he shifted beneath Thorin to bring Thorin’s cock in direct contact with his prostate. “I... do not know how I overlooked you. Forgive me...” He positioned himself on his elbows so his torso could touch Fili’s chest, but not press down on him. Just enough pressure to be intimate, not to dominate. “I wish we had discovered this sooner.” 

Fili was no longer cold; his turgid cock was trapped between their bellies, and Thorin’s eyes were boring into him. _I can never speak of this to anyone,_ he realized, running a hand down Thorin’s sweat-slick flank. “So good,” he acknowledged. “We know _now,_ Thorin.” 

“And we’ll keep doing this, yes?” Thorin emphasized his point by picking up his pace and burying his face in Fili’s tresses. 

“I pray we will,” Fili tightened his leg around Thorin’s waist to pull him deeper. “For it would be torture to have to look at you and not know what wonders lie in store for us.” He keened softly as Thorin pegged his prostate steadily. 

“Ah, Aulë...” Thorin had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. Then he changed his mind and planted his mouth upon Fili’s throat. As he pumped his hips rhythmically, he moaned into Fili’s neck and suckled the tender flesh there, just hard enough for Fili to enjoy it without bruising. It would do no good to mark him _anywhere_ where someone else might see. Below the neckline though, Thorin mused, he could probably pepper Fili with nibbles and bite marks and none would be the wiser. But that could wait. For now, he satisfied himself by using one hand to probe Fili’s body, squeezing where Fili was delightfully soft and caressing where he was firm and well-muscled. 

Thorin’s hair cascaded around Fili’s face and torso and Fili luxuriated in the smell and feel of it. He would never admit to his uncle just how much that hair affected him. And now, that extra guilty pleasure pushed him closer and closer to completion. “Thorin, I...” he cried out. “I’m close!” 

Those scintillating words of ecstasy did something blissful to Thorin, and he felt his own pleasure uncoiling at the thought of filling Fili with his seed. He swiftly closed his hand, the still-slick one, around Fili’s cock and stroked in time with his vigorous pumping. 

Fili, at that moment, felt his vision narrowing down to a pinpoint, emphasizing that everything that he’d experienced with Thorin had led him to this joining--and from here on out, nothing would be the same between them. He came with a controlled moan, fearing waking the others, but his body grew bowstring taut beneath Thorin’s. “Thorin,” he moaned again, seeking more friction, “I--I--” 

At the feel of Fili’s orgasm spurting onto his belly, Thorin lost what last shred of control he had. He moaned out his pleasure loudly against Fili’s collarbone and his seed came shooting out of him in blinding peaks of ecstasy. He shuddered out the waves of his orgasm until he was spent. Then he collapsed, breathless, onto his lover. 

Fili welcomed the warm, sated weight atop him, wrapping his arms around Thorin bravely, where before he’d never dared. “This won’t change my respect for you, Thorin,” he was quick to let him know. “And I hope you shall treat me no differently in front of the rest of the company.” 

_Words,_ Thorin thought faintly, listening to Fili’s soothing, husky tenor. Then his brain caught up with his ears. He nodded weakly. “Of course,” he murmured. “Mm, respect. Yes.” 

“This quest you have brought us on,” Fili began, “I can’t help but feel the weight of its importance. A part of me feels we might not make it home. I am relieved to know I will never have to regret not having done this... with you.” 

Thorin gave a soft sigh as he pulled out, gasping a little with the overstimulation. He settled back down on top of Fili and let the hazy afterglow coalesce into meaningful thoughts. By Aulë, his mind was always so sluggish after an orgasm. Particularly one so powerful as that which he’d just had. 

Finally, Fili’s words made sense to him. He propped himself up again and gazed curiously at Fili. 

“I’m sorry,” Fili said softly. “Sometimes my thoughts turn dark.” 

“Oh, I know.” Then Thorin stammered, realizing how that might be taken. “Ah, I mean, I know what you mean by that. I’ve had my darkness, too.” He rested his head upon Fili’s chest, listening to the steadiness of his heartbeat beneath his ribcage. “Life is not easy for our kind,” he said. “And I do not blame you for having your doubts about this quest.” 

“I do not doubt _you,_ Thorin,” Fili said as he stroked Thorin’s hair. 

Thorin returned Fili’s rueful expression with a gentle smile of his own. “I hope to be worthy of your trust,” he murmured. 

“Could we, perhaps, remain out here just a bit longer?” Fili asked him. “I’m sure many of the company have fallen asleep by now.” 

“Of course,” Thorin said, laughing softly. “After all, for what they know, I’m just giving you a serious reaming out here, teaching you a lesson or two.” 

Fili snorted. “A serious reaming indeed. I shall be walking funny tomorrow as a result.” 

Thorin blinked. “Does ‘reaming’ mean something...” When Fili raised his eyebrows, the meaning dawned suddenly on Thorin. He blushed again. “Oh! Oh, oh my...” Then he paused and conceded the point. “Well, I suppose it’s accurate.” 

“Mmmhm,” Fili sighed, contented. “Accurate indeed, love.” 

Thorin fell silent at that word. _Love._ He stilled and looked at Fili there beneath him. Fili had never looked so worthy of love as he did right then. Hair dishevelled, in the nude, fair and trusting and worthy of the utmost respect and dignity. Not because he was a prince, nor because he was now Thorin’s lover, but because he was Fili - and only now was Thorin truly beginning to know Fili for who he truly was - loving, giving, compassionate. He had indeed come to love him over so many years, wholly without realizing it. How intriguing and truly remarkable a thing like love could be. 

“I love you,” Thorin whispered. He could think of nothing else to say beyond that. There was no way to put into words just how true it was. 

Fili’s eyes grew wider, then began tearing up. “Oh, Thorin... I wasn’t expecting... I mean,” he tried to collect his thoughts, “I didn’t do this in order to hear those words from you.” 

“I would not have said them if I did not mean them,” Thorin said. “But don’t expect to hear them often, because it’s hard to say it, for some reason. I hope you’ll understand if I’m bad at expressing it.” 

“I have always known your heart,” Fili told him. “And because of that, I don’t need the words.” 

But, oh, they had been wonderful to hear. 

Thorin smiled at that, content. He settled down onto Fili’s chest again, ear pressed to his heartbeat, and closed his eyes, cherishing this moment in all its infinite worth. The beat of Fili’s heart was like the rhythm of a song. A gentle earth song. He imagined the whole world now sang to the beat of Fili’s heart. The thought was comforting, and he let himself drift away into peaceful rest, carried upon that comfort. 

Fili, after what had just transpired, felt more certain than ever of himself. He knew that he had an ardent supporter and devoted lover in Thorin, and he felt sure that from here on out, he’d be the kind of heir Thorin could be proud of. He felt Thorin dozing off on his chest. Knowing he should probably rouse him, but instead, he pulled the coats more comfortably around them. 

_Just for a little while longer,_ he told himself. For now, the company could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line in the following poem:
> 
>  _The Dark Around Us, Come_  
>  By Wendell Berry
> 
> The Dark around us, come,  
> Let us meet here together,  
> Members one of another,  
> Here in our holy room,  
> Here on our little floor,  
> Here in the daylit sky,  
> Rejoicing mind and eye,  
> Rejoining known and knower,  
> Light, leaf, foot, hand, and wing,  
> Such order as we know,  
> One household, high and low,  
> And all the earth shall sing.


End file.
